


春食（狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	春食（狼主）

是日常,但会有些许开车的暗示。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、野食、吞食、新食、轻食、温食、甜食、调食、春食、品食、豪食、花食、热食   

     今日九郎整理老旧藏书时，找到一件挺不得了的东西，是春宫画。一张薄纸隐密的夹于页中，在掀开时弹出赤裸的阴茎和阴道。九郎只看了一眼便朝内折起，他没有要烧掉的打算，相反的他会将其放于门卫长站的位上。等那一向职守的部下捡起这份来自主人的慰劳，九郎便自此与此画无关。  
        画中是对以母子龟抱法进行房事的情侣，即使穿着和服，女人被阴茎扯宽的肥厚阴唇仍清晰可见。对将行成年礼的少年而言，拥有此画是正常的事，但狼不免多想。他和九郎不曾有过真正的性事，他确实每晚陪寝，但也仅止于亲吻和拥抱。而如今留于九郎书堆上的春宫画如同挑衅，向前跳后的张扬着持有者的性欲。  
         狼一直将仅是亲吻就飞红双颊的九郎，视为白点幼鹿般干净的存在，而如今画上斑驳的男女联手撕裂了那张鹿皮，让冒着蒸气的肥厚肉块，边发出甜腻的呻吟，边如生产般的，顺着涌出的黄脂掉落在地。  
         今午血腥的狂想让狼在陪寝时失控，他陪伴已久的九郎已不如过去神圣，而是充满如艺妓汗垢、酒女残妆和过夜浊酒，这些市井小民平凡而粗俗的肉欲。这种因失去小鹿纯净眼眸的遗憾，化为夹杂怒火的性欲，刺激着狼粗大的阴茎。  
        九郎能感受到身后狼肥厚的龟头，正抵着自己腰窝，并用极慢的速度，以柱身磨蹭于臀瓣之间。但他并没就此起身，相反的少年假装睡着，并合眼享受。

谢谢看完的各位,欢迎评论。

补充：  
此篇门卫和前几篇中的门卫是同一人，而门卫是个忠于九郎的好大叔。  
春宫画的主人不明，但确实不是九郎的，而画的新主人是门卫。  
九郎是个各方面都很会奖励部下的好主人。  
九郎其实在这之前就已经懂了很多，所以对春宫画和狼的自慰，反应都很冷静。相反的，狼一直当九郎是毫无世俗欲望的人，所以才会有这么大的反应。  
但九郎不知道狼有看到春宫画。


End file.
